Antpelt (WC)
Antpelt is a ginger tom with one black ear and amber eyes. History In the Omen of the Stars arc Night Whispers : Antpelt is revealed by Ivypaw to be training in the Dark Forest for unknown reasons. In one dream, Thistleclaw tells the cats to work together, and when Ivypaw leaps forward to attack, Antpelt knocks her aside, though it isn't known if he meant it purposefully or not. Thistleclaw gets angry at Antpelt for not cooperating and deals the younger warrior a hard blow to his ear. Ivypaw looks away, sickened, as she feels Antpelt's blood splatter on her muzzle. She wakes him up so he goes to the waking world. Ivypaw sits with him, Tigerheart, Hollowpaw, and Breezepelt while Tigerstar begins to talk about the end of the Clans; Ivypaw is horrified when she sees Antpelt's eyes shining with pleasure. Sign of the Moon : Antpelt joins Thistleclaw and the newly named Ivypool in a training session. He is told to attack Ivypool and to try and drive her to the top of a heap of logs. At first, Antpelt keeps his claws sheathed and his blows light, but when Thistleclaw yowls at them to stop fighting like kits, Antpelt attacks Ivypool with full force. When she slips and falls, he gives her a sympathetic look and waits for her to get up. Thistleclaw sees this and takes it as a sign of cowardice. He attacks Antpelt, causing serious wounds to his back and throat. Ivypool crouches over Antpelt and begs him to wake up; he then groans, and vanishes. Later, at a Gathering, Dovewing overhears Tornear and Webfoot talking to other cats about Antpelt, who is covered in dreadful wounds. The cats are bewildered at what could have caused this but believed it was the dogs from the horseplace. They also say that Kestrelflight does not think he will survive. Dovewing, standing on a hill overlooking the lake territories, casting her senses out to the WindClan camp as Antpelt dies from his wounds, surrounded by his Clanmates along with Swallowtail. Kestrelflight can't do anything more for him, and Dovewing is horrified when Antpelt finally dies. Later, Antpelt is seen walking through the Dark Forest with the scars on his throat and back that killed him. He tells Ivypool that the Dark Forest cats were more of his Clanmates than WindClan ever had been. He also tells her that she may see him dead, but to him, it was simply staying in the Dark Forest forever. He pads away from her into the gloom. The Forgotten Warrior : Antpelt is first seen at a training session yelling orders when Ivypool sees him. Ivypool expresses her disgust, and Breezepelt states that ever since he died, he thinks he's better than everyone. When Ivypool lands in a pile of leaves, Antpelt stands over her and pins her down. She reminds him that she helped him when Thistleclaw wounded him so badly that he died. Antpelt retorts that he is a warrior in the Dark Forest, and he deserves the position that he is in. He also states that the Place of No Stars is better than StarClan. Ivypool tells Hawkfrost and Brokenstar that she wants to become a warrior and to be in the front line when the final battle comes and not in the back, where the cowards hide. Hawkfrost is impressed by her loyalty, and Brokenstar tells her that if she can beat Antpelt again, she can be a Dark Forest warrior. Ivypool realizes this battle will mean life or death for her. As she fights with Antpelt, she realizes that he is stronger and that he must have done nothing but train since he died. During the fight, she imagines her sister, Dovewing, and the Clans, giving her strength to defeat Antpelt. Ivypool finishes him off by ripping him open from throat to tail, and Antpelt collapses, then fades. Later, Breezepelt asks Ivypool if she had destroyed Antpelt's spirit, and when she confirms this by telling him her loyalty was greater than his, Breezepelt angrily tells her they may be Clanmates in the Dark Forest, but they are not Clanmates in the real world, and he would make sure she was punished. The Last Hope : While he does not formally appear due to having died twice, Ivypool remembers his death while she is in the Dark Forest. The Memory of his death floods her mind as she remembers that she had been forced to kill Antpelt to prove her loyalty to Tigerstar and Brokenstar. It is noted that Ivypool knows that she'd never wash the scent of his blood from her paws. When Jayfeather walks in Ivypool's memories to find out if the Dark Forest cats can fade, he comes across Antpelt's death in her mind, and he recoils, feeling sick. Ivypool pushes the thought away and does not mention his death to her Clanmates. In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen : Antpelt is seen when Pebblefoot, on Mistystar's hunting patrol accidentally chases a squirrel onto WindClan territory in full view. Antpelt, who is on this patrol, yells at Pebblefoot, saying that he is a trespasser and a prey-thief. Mistystar rushes to the border and yells back, defending her Clanmate. Pebblefoot is embarrassed and apologizes to the WindClan cats. Antpelt refuses to accept the apology and continues accusing Pebblefoot of deliberately trying to steal WindClan's prey. Mistystar is embarrassed because, with the RiverClan cats' thin pelts and scrawny frames, it was obvious that they didn't have enough prey. Ashfoot, the head of the WindClan patrol, comes forward, and Mistystar apologizes again for her Clanmate, saying it was a genuine mistake. Antpelt snarls at them and tells them to get their mangy pelts off of their territory, or they'd make them. He then raises a paw threateningly and shows his claws. Ashfoot orders Antpelt to stop, and then "suggests" that Mistystar and her patrol return to their own territory and renew their scent markers so it doesn't happen again. Ashfoot then orders Antpelt to put his claws away and leads the patrol back to the WindClan camp. Later, as the RiverClan patrol makes its way back to their camp, Pebblefoot complains about Antpelt and how he had treated them. Category:WindClan cats Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Warriors Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dark Forest cats Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Dark Forest trainees Category:Characters Category:Faded cats